LOTM: Heroes United S2 P17/Transcript
(The scene opens to the front of X's nest before it fades inside to show it bustling with Targhuls of all kinds. It then cuts to Raynell playing with Spot in her room) Raynell: Come on Spot! Get the ball! (Raynell tosses a ball across the room which Spot goes and gets before bringing it back) Spot: *Cooing* Raynell: Good job Spot! Spot: *Laughs and claps* Raynell: Aww you're such a cutie! Little guys like you are why I love infants! Spot: *giggles* Raynell: You're so cute I might just eat you up! Spot: *Confused cooing* Raynell: Oh I don't mean literally kiddo! Spot: *Tilts head* Raynell: Aww don't worry about it. (Suddenly Ray comes in) Ray: Oh there you are Raynell. Raynell: *Gasp* Uncle Ray! (Raynell gets up and hugs Ray) Ray: Whoa slow down there Raynell! Raynell: Sorry! I'm just so happy to see you! Ray: Why? Raynell: I love you! Ray: Aww... If I was still human, I think I would be blushing. Raynell: *giggles* (Raynell lets Ray go) Raynell: So, what did you need Uncle? Ray: Oh. I was mostly just checking up on you is all. Raynell: Oh okay! Ray: You doing okay? Raynell: Oh yeah! Just taking care of SPot. Ray: Who's Spot? Raynell: Oh that's- Huh? (Spot is seen gone) Raynell: *Gasp* SPOT!! (Raynell begins looking around the room) Raynell; Oh man oh man, where is he?! Ray: Raynell? Raynell: Oh Ruby's gonna kill me if he gets lost! Ray: Raynell? Raynell: Spot where did you go?! Come on please say something! Ray: Raynell! Raynell: What?! (Raynell looks to find Spot on top of Ray's head) Ray:..... Raynell:..... Spot: *giggles* Raynell: How did he get up there?! Ray: I don't know. Spot: *Coos* (Raynell walks over and picks Spot up off of Ray's head) Raynell: Oh Spot! Always going on adventures huh? Spot: *giggles* Raynell: Awww. Ray: So this is Spot? Raynell: Yep! This is Ruby's Targhul! Spot; *Coos* Ray: Ah. Well he's a cute little guy. I can see why his name is Spot. Raynell: I know right!? Ray: So where did he come from? He one of Juliet's kids or Daily's or Rami's? Raynell: He's from Toad's colony. Ray: Oh....Right, so he's that lone survivor then? Raynell: Yeah. Ray: I see- Raynell: Wait, who's Daily and Rami? Ray: Two adult female Targhuls who live in the nest. Raynell: Oh. Huh. How did I not know that? Ray: I guess there's just a lot of adults to keep track of. Raynell: Oh. That's true. Ray: Yeah. (Rayla and X then enter the room) Rayla: Ray? X: What's going on? Raynell: Mom! Dad! (Raynell goes and hugs her parents) Rayla: Gah be careful Raynell! X: Easy sweetie! Ray: Yeah, she did that to me too. Raynell: Yay! My family is all here! (Raynell lets go) Rayla: What's got you in such a chipper mood sweetie? X: Yeah, you're more happy than usual. Raynell: Why wouldn't I be? My family is here and I get to spend time with Spot! X: Spot? Raynell Yeah Spot he- Huh? (Spot is seen missing again) Raynell: NOT AGAIN!! (Raynell starts to look around) Raynell: Where did you go now?! Rayla: Uhhh... (Rayla sees Spot stuck to Raynell's back) Raynell: Spot come on! Where are you?! Rayla: Raynell? Raynell: Come on Spot stop hiding from me! X: Raynell? Raynell: Spot please I don't want Ruby to hate me! Rayla and X: Raynell! Raynell: What!? Rayla: Watch your back. Raynell: Huh? (Raynell goes and reaches for her back and feels Spot) Raynell: The heck?? (Raynell pulls and gets Spot off her back as she looks at him) Raynell: Wha-?? Spot: *giggles* Raynell: But-But how?? Rayla: He's an adventurous one I'll give him that. Raynell: Maybe a little TOO adventurous. I'll have to keep a close eye on him. Spot: *Giggles more* Raynell: Aww. X: So, you guys all wanna go to the nursery? Raynell: Sure! Ray: Sounds good to me. (The 4 leave the room and start heading to the nursery. As they are walking however) ???: Yo! Raynell! Raynell: Hm? (Raynell sees an adult Mich and Clark approaching) Raynell: Hey Mich! Hey Clark! What's up my dudes? Mich: Nothing much! Clark: Sup with you? Raynell: Oh you know, just chillin'. Mich: Nice! Clark: You sure you just chillin'? You got an infant in your arms? Raynell: Oh that's Spot. Yeah I am babysitting him for Ruby. Mich: Oh is he that one infant who...? Raynell: *Nods* Clark: Right. Got it. Mich: Agh, not again! Raynell: Huh? (Mich is seen shaking his hand as it glows purple) Clark: What's wrong bro? Raynell: Is your Gift acting up again? Mich: Yeah. I'm glad Craig let me inherit it, but so far its been pretty unstable. Clark; You should see when he tries to talk to other Targhuls. He drives them mad with laughter just by standing near them. Mich: It's not my fault! I just don't know how to use it is all! Raynell: Maybe you should go see him and ask how to better control it. Clark: That might be a good idea. Come to think of it, when was the last time we hung out with him? Mich: Not sure. Maybe about three months ago? Clark: Probably. Raynell: Well just try to be careful till then Mich. Mich: Believe me I'm trying. Clark: Well we better get going. See ya around Raynell. Raynell: Nice talking to ya boys! (Mich and Clark walk off) Raynell: *sigh* Crazy kids. Rayla: Mich still having problems? Raynell: Yeah. He still hasn't gotten his Gift under control yet. Rayla: Oh. X: Well he'll figure it out eventually. Those two always figure things out. Raynell: True. X: Now come on. Nursery's just up ahead. (The group approaches the nursery. Ray opens the door) Ray: Right here we- WHOA!!! (A HUGE amount of infants is seen inside) Ray: Holy crap! X: Guess they're all awake now. Rayla: What are they all piled on? (They look to see large amounts of infants piled on top of something. Suddenly some are moved out of the way as Juliet's head pops out of the pile) Juliet: *Panting* Oh! X! Mama Rayla! Hi! Rayla: Wha-?? X: Juliet?? Juliet: How's it going!? Ray: Juliet what are you doing??? Juliet: Oh I was just trying to do my duties as a mother! But the infants decided to play and... Yeah now I'm trapped! Raynell: Oh! Spot: *laughs* Juliet: Yeah it's- AH!! Don't do that! Rayla: Do you need help?! Juliet: I mean it would be appreciated! Gah! *giggles* Hey stop that, that tickles! Rayla: Hold on, we'll help you out! (Rayla and X start coming toward Juliet trying to avoid the several infants on the ground) Rayla: Man is seemed like only yesterday SEVERAL of our old infants grew up and left the nest, and now we SOMEHOW ended up with EVEN more then before! X: I know, it's so weird! Rayla: Well as long as we get Juliet out, we can try and calm them all down! X: Easier said then done! Juliet: *Giggles* Kids I'm not food! Knock it off! Rayla: Hold on Juliet! X: Yeah we are just about- ! Huh?? ???: *Giggling* Plaaaaay…. X: Oh no... RAYLA RUN!!!! (Several more infants start to pile on X) Rayla: X! NOOOOOOO!!! X: AHH!!! (Rayla then tries to run before she trips over more infants) Rayla: Oh no! (Even more start to pile on Rayla) Rayla: RAYNELL!! RAY!! RUN!! SAVE YOURSELVES!! Raynell: Mom! (Raynell goes to run for Rayla but Ray stops her) Raynell: Uncle?! Ray: Don't! They won't hurt her Raynell! Raynell: But- Ray: Trust me. It's best to let them play till they're bored. Raynell:..... Ray: Now come on! (Raynell and Ray leave before they shut the door. the three are seen inside being swarmed as X pops his head out) X: Rayla?! Juliet where are you two!? Juliet: I'm still here! Rayla: *Pops her head* Me to! X: Well. I can safely say this is a first! Rayla: Yeah! X: No one's hurt right!? Rayla: No I'm fine! Juliet: Same here but- *giggles* These babies keep trying to eat me! X: Crap! We gotta get out of here! Rayla: I'd love to but- GRNN! There's to many infants! I can't move! Juliet: Oh great! So we're gonna get eaten by our own kids?! X: No that's not gonna happen! Rayla: Then what do we do?! X: They want to play right? Juliet: Yeah?! X: Then let's play! Rayla: What?! Juliet: How are we supposed to do that?! (X then frees his arm, revealing a toy ball) X: Hey kids! (EVERY SINGLE Infant stops moving and looks at the ball in X's hand. X moves the ball and they follow it. He moves it again and they follow it) X: You wanna play? Infants: Plaaaaaaaaaaaaay! X: Yeah that's right! Now go get it! (X throws the ball, causing all of the infants to follow it and free Rayla, X and Juliet.) Rayla: Hey we did it! X: Yeah! (X and Rayla look as Juliet is seen with a few infants still chewing on her body) Rayla: Well, some what. Juliet: *Starts pulling infants off* Stop! Trying! To! Eat me! (Suddenly the door opens as Ray and Raynell return with Davey, and his friends) Raynell: HANG ON MOM AND DAD!! BACK UP IS HERE!! Fume: WE'RE HERE TO SAVE- (The Targhul all find the three safe and sound) Ray: Huh?? Raynell: Wait what?? But I thought- Juliet: Oh. Hey guys. Rayla: What are you all doing here? Davey: Pretty Raynell said Mama in danger. Wanted to help. X: Oh we're fine now Davey. Rayla: Yeah. X saved us all Davey. Kevin: Aww man! I wanted to save the day... Juliet: *Pulls the last infant off* Better luck next time Kevin. Kevin: *Groans* Raynell: Wait did Davey just call me pretty?? Davey: ! W-Was that bad??? Are you mad??? Raynell: N-No no! It's okay Davey! I just didn't expect that was all. Davey: Sorry.... Raynell: It's okay. (The infants are then seen after finishing playing with the ball) Infants: Plaaaaay! Juliet: Oh god... THEY'RE COMING BACK!! Pete: INFANT STAMPEDE!!! (The infants charge back and swarm all of the Targhuls again) X: AHHH!!! (The Targhul's and cyborg all scream as they are piled on by infants. A couple of hours later, the adults are seen leaving the Nursery) Raynell: *Panting* …… Is.... Is it over? Rayla: Yeah.....They.....They're all asleep. X: Finally.... (X goes and lies down on his back) X: *sigh* Rayla: X... Are you okay? X: Y-Yeah... J-Just tired.... Juliet: My sides hurt.... Kevin: That was a nightmare.... Davey: Davey want bed.... (Davey lies down on the ground as well) Juliet: Join the club bro... (Juliet lies down too) Juliet: *Sighs* (Eventually the other Targhul all lie down as well alongside Ray) Rayla: Taking a break huh? X: Yep... Raynell: Yay....! (The group then rests in front of the nursery) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts